John The Bachelor
by animachine
Summary: John and Joss must appear on the TV show The Bachelor to save a number. OC Crack Fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A commercial for The Bachelor came on the other day and this story popped into my head. This is definitely an AU CRACK FIC. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I am writing. I do not own The Bachelor or POI. The mistakes are my own. ENJOY!

JOHN THE BACHELOR

Reese entered the library with his usual morning haul. Coffee for him and Shaw, a cup of Sencha Green for Finch, French donuts and a doggie danish for bear. "Just in time Mr. Reese we have a new number."

"Can I fill him in Finch, please?" Shaw asked with just a little too much glee for Reese, he had a bad feeling about the situation. "Alright proceed Ms. Shaw."

Shaw taped a picture of a pretty brunette on the glass board. "Meet Rachel Baxter, 30, single, a sales associate for a major pharmaceutical company lives in the city. "I have a question for you Reese."

John took in a deep breath and let it out, wary of what Shaw would ask. "Go ahead Shaw."

"How do you feel about warm weather?" John looked at both Shaw and Finch with a puzzled look?

"Ms. Baxter, Rachel has been picked as one of the bachelorettes to appear on this season of The Bachelor. And guess who the bachelor is going to be?" Shaw could hardly contain herself.

"It's going to be John Rooney, assets." As Shaw fell back in her chair laughing, John turned and glared at Harold.

"What is this Finch?" His voice getting murderously low.

"Mr. Reese it seems Ms. Baxter's appearing on the show The Bachelor and that has put us in a unique position. I've not determined whether she is the victim or perpetrator, but we must get close enough to her to determine that and this seemed the ideal response to the situation."

"But me Finch you know I'm not comfortable in those type of settings. I've never watched It, but the whole thing seems pretty ridiculous to me." If Finch didn't know better he could swear Reese was whining.

"Mr. Reese you're former CIA surely you can handle a room full of women." Finch rolled his eyes and shook his head as he returned to his computer screens.

"Besides I have enlisted the assistance of Ms. Shaw but also I'd like Detective Carter to help with this assignment. I hoped you would ask her," at that Shaw laughed so hard she fell off her chair. "I'm willing to take one for the team only if I can be there when you ask her."

"No!" Both men responded at the same time. "If I have to be on the show the least you could do is come with me when **we** ask her Harold," as John reluctantly text Carter to meet him and Finch at the diner in twenty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh hell no!" As Finch and John laid out the details of the case to her. "Come on Carter where is your sense of adventure?"

"Why would you think it would be adventurous to go on a national television show to try to get a man? Do I look like I have trouble getting a man to you?"

Both men knew when to keep quite. "Look you'll be saving a life, getting a free vacation, not to mention all the pampering and trips the show provides. John was getting just a little exasperated trying to convince Carter and himself.

"No…..I'm a detective I have a reputation to maintain. Get Zoe or Root to do it."

Just then Joss' phone rang it was Shaw being Shaw. "Did they ask you yet? I wanted to be there!" as Carter put the call on speaker. "Seriously?" As she held the phone up eyeing both men so they could hear Shaw.

Finch interjected. "Detective you will not be on the show alone Ms. Shaw will be there with you to help keep an eye on Ms. Baxter." Joss thought of Shaw in a room full of emotional women who is going stop her from shooting one of them if they start getting on her nerves that's all we would need is for her to do it on camera. Carter's resolve starting to wane. "Finch isn't there a better way. Can't you hack in to some system somewhere and keep Baxter from going?"

"Detective hack is such an ugly word, I'm wounded." As he put his hand on his chest in mock distress.

If Finch didn't know better he would swear Detective Carter was whining too. He'd already heard enough of that from Reese.

"Well at least I'll fare better than you, having to choose the future Mrs. Reese out of all those women." Joss teased turning to look at John. Reese ran his hand through his hair stone faced. When Fusco and Shaw met them at the diner they began to solidify their covers.

I'll be on set as a network executive checking up on Chris Harris and the show I'll be monitoring things from one of the bungalows. Detective Fusco will be there also as Mr. Rooney's assistant. John, Shaw and Detective Carter will be on the show." John and Joss couldn't believe they were agreeing to do this but for them it's always about the mission. "Alright Finch only to keep Ms. Baxter from getting hurt or doing something dangerous" ...Fusco and Shaw exchanged a look…. Alright then everyone head home and pack we have to be there in eight hours to check in with the shows staff. We'll take a private jet to LA. Finch rubbed his hands together "Ladies and Gentlemen we are going to Hollywood."

Fusco and Shaw were sitting towards the back of the private jet having a discussion. "How much you wanna bet Reese will pick Carter out of all those women?"

That's a suckers bet you know he will even though he swears they're just friends they shook their heads "The guy needs a serious reality check, if he keeps this up I just might shoot him myself."

"What's got you two in such deep conversation?" John asked as he walked up.

"Oh nothing Fusco and I were just placing a little wager."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story. Sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter it just wouldn't flow right in my head. It's a long one but I do hope you enjoy. I have watched The Bachelor and I know how crazy this show can be it is not my intention to offend anyone but I have taken some liberties with the show. I do not own The Bachelor or Person of Interest, but the mistakes are all mine. I hope you enjoy!

John The Bachelor Chapter 2

When the jet arrived the team disembarked and went their separate ways. All business that had to do with the show was handled over the next week with legal matters, production meetings, wardrobe, makeup, and logistics. John had dates to plan, menus and some surprises to set up for those special dates.

As the team came together with meetings of their own they strategized on the best way to keep Rachel safe. Carter and Shaw would become allies, and try to add Rachel to their group, hoping to keep her close that way. Communication was also worked out for the trio, Carter and Shaw would wear earwigs when not on dates or when deemed necessary, since John would be under more intense scrutiny, when information needed to be passed to him, Fusco would make an appearance as his assistant. John would still have to conduct business so being in constant contact with his firm and Fusco wouldn't look suspicious.

Finch has his computer equipment set up in bungalow near the house where the show is being filmed so he can monitor the wireless feeds of the cameras and sound equipment and track everything that was taking place on the grounds and in the house, and with him posing as a network executive, his presence was definitely going to be felt on set.

The night before the meet and greet the team managed to get together for one last planning session, Finch went over the background checks he ran on all the ladies, there were no surprises in the bunch, which meant he still hadn't determined weather Rachel was perpetrator or victim.

Finch looked up from his computer screen and spoke with a hint of levity in his voice. "One last thing Mr. Reese I would advise that you take Detective Carter, Ms. Shaw, and Ms. Baxter on as many dates as possible without garnering suspicion and please make sure they have a pleasurable time."

"Finch you seem to be having way to much fun with this whole situation." John grumbled. Then Shaw had to add her two cents. "Look Finch I have no desire to be the third or fourth wheel on a date with these two. They make me nauseous with their lovey dovey looks as it is". Shaw nodded her head towards John and Joss. We'll see how well that" just friends" thing holds up once they actually start dating each other. She mumbled to herself.

"Ms. Shaw I would ask you not to antagonize Mr. Reese, Detective Carter or for that matter any of the other cast or crew, we have a mission to fulfil." Finch intervened.

"Yes Dad," Shaw answered sarcastically.

"Is it me or are you being extremely bratty. Even for you. Don't tell me lady commando is nervous." Fusco interjected.

"I am not," Shaw pouted

John and Joss didn't bother to react to Shaw as they stepped aside to have a confab of their own, "you sure about this?" John's anxiety reflected in her eyes.

No, you?

"I just want to make sure we'll be okay when this is over."

"You're stuck with me remember." Joss smiled at him, with plans set and assurances in place everyone returned to their respective rooms and prepared for the next day.

The time to film the meet and greet had finally arrived and Joss was on pins and needles she had to keep in mind that this was to help someone in trouble and feelings had to be held in check.

When Shaw came to her room she gave Joss a quick inspection "Damn Carter you look hot, Reese is gonna swallow his tongue and we get to relive the moment on video, maybe we'll get to post that puppy on line". As Sam plopped on the bed.

"Not helping Shaw, not helping."

"Don't tell me you're nervous besides I thought you guys were just friends. You only have to pretend to like him like him."

"Again not helping!"

Joss knew what crossing the boundaries she and John had set for themselves would mean, not just for themselves but for the team, with every hug, kiss, smile, and touch those boundaries would evaporate and it would be on display for the whole world to see. After a final inspection of make up and hair, Joss motioned to Shaw" let's get this over with."

John and Chris stood outside the house. "John are you ready to meet the ladies, then let's begin," as the first limo pulled up a woman got out that could have been Kara Stanton's double. John didn't hear her name because he was trying not to respond as she came forward and pulled him into a rib cracking hug. From there the array of women was mind boggling from the sublime to the ridiculous. The first five women did seem nice Reese thought.

Number six was a woman named Shelby she wore a false baby belly under her dress and told him "I hope you'll be my future baby daddy."

Woman eight name was Capri, she was very nervous, very giggly and all she did was tell John, OMG you are sooo hot over and over.

Then along came Shaw. "Hi I'm Sameen, how ya doing? She gave him a weak handshake then as they hugged. John whispered, can you make this a little more convincing. When they separated Shaw looked at John with a wicked smile" aren't you a fine piece of man meat" and proceeded to slap him on the ass. John cringed, rolled his eyes and thought about how he would pay her back later.

Rachel was woman number twenty she was prettier than her picture a little bit shy and seemed harmless but time would tell.

The next woman name was Christie she got out of the limo greeted him cordially hugged him and wouldn't let go. Security had to come and make her release him.

The next three women were a blur, more strange than memorable. Then the last limo pulled up with Joss inside. John got nervous suddenly, he felt like a teenager waiting for his prom date.

As her long cocoa legs came out of the back of the limo he swallowed hard. Joss was wearing a short pink halter dress and she looked fantastic, her hair was in an up do with tendrils flowing down. She flashed him a big bright smile and the world ceased to exist for John Reese as he wondered what it would feel like to have those luscious legs wrapped around him. Joss began to take John in, damn if the man didn't look exceptionally hot, he wore a Gray suit and matching shirt no tie which was a nice surprise. His hair was lighter and softer then he normally wore it she began imagining what it would be like to run her fingers through it. He seemed taller as Joss walked over to meet him she hoped her nervousness would not be noticed by the camera.

"Hello, I'm Jocelyn, my friends call me Joss." John took her hand and kissed it and then hugged her as a current of electricity ran through them both.

Back at the bungalow Finch and Fusco were watching the filming. "Am I see things or is he sweating? I didn't think wonder boy was capable of human reaction. Lionel laughed, Finch shot him a look.

"Excuse me please," as John left to enter the house Joss looking after him puzzled, all the women looked up hopefully as he entered the room only to be disappointed when he left. When got back to Joss he had a rose in his hand.

"This is the first impression rose would you accept it?"

Yes, of course Joss smiled at him.

Shaw managed to find some alcohol and a quiet corner as she began grousing to Finch.

"If I have to hear how **hot **John Rooney is one more time, I'm gonna vomit Finch."

"Well Ms. Shaw the ladies seem to be ardent admirers of Mr. Reese which seems fitting, he is looking especially dapper tonight." Finch answered with a smile in his voice imagining Ms. Shaw's sour reaction.

"Really Finch, ugh this is going to be a long six weeks."

As John escorted Joss into the house to the stares of twenty three women, and a scowling Shaw, that were hoping to get the chance to at least go on a date with him some smiled sweetly some looked at Joss like not for long b***ch and the rest just acted like she didn't exist. Everybody in the room seemed the have the same thought simultaneously**, Let The Games Begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this and other stories I have written. Sorry it has taken so long to update and respond to PM'S but real life and truth being stranger than fiction had caused some writers block. I haven't been watching The Bachelor but I have seen some clips of the show and all I can say is Wow…Believe it or not Blake Shelton's appearance on Saturday Nite Live helped me. For anyone who saw it they'll know what part I'm talking about. Well enough rambling. I hope you enjoy! And let me know what you think POI and The Bachelor do not belong to me, but all mistakes are mine.

John the Bachelor Chapter3

The games had truly began. The women swarmed John with the hopes of spending some coveted one on one time with him before the rose ceremony. Joss and Shaw found themselves a great vantage point at the bar as they watched the women pull him in all directions, just as he got settled in to talk with one, another would come and pull him to a different part of the house to fill him in on her life story. One of the ladies was leading him out to the room, when he glanced over his shoulder giving Shaw and Joss a 'will you please help' look. Finch watching on his video feed chimed In "Ladies I'm sure Mr. Reese would really appreciate your assistance."

"What do you say Carter, I'll flip you to see who goes to the rescue" Shaw joked. Joss couldn't help but laugh.

"We really should go and help him," she chuckled. " I'll handle it" Joss headed in to intervene, at that same moment Melissa (the Kara lookalike) was zeroing in on John but Joss got to him first. He took the opportunity to pull her aside wanting to talk to her privately, he motioned the cameramen to keep their distance. "This is getting nuts contact Finch and tell him we need to do whatever it takes to resolve this case or at least eliminate the number of distractions." The other women in the house were beyond themselves as they watched John and Joss chat it up, they couldn't believe it. "Why is he spending so much time with her, she's already got the first impression rose?" One of the girls protested. Shaw stayed seated by the bar thoroughly enjoying the spectacle watching as Joss tried to run interference with the women that were trying to grab John, and the other's complaining about not having any time with him.

"Finch are you seeing this, this free- for- all is about to get out of hand, these ladies really seem think Reese would be a great catch." Shaw smirked. The woman, Christi the hugger, had been sitting at the bar next to Shaw, she had been drinking pretty steadily throughout the evening working up the courage to try to talk to him this time.

Oh no! both Shaw and Finch reacted at the same time to what they were seeing as Christi had made her approach and proceeded to vomit all over John.

The vomit incidence made for a very intense rose ceremony, thirteen women had been sent home that night. There was a lot of hostility and a lot of tears Shaw thought it a little over the top because just meeting Reese couldn't elicit those kinds of emotions. The twelve ladies that remained were; Joss, Rachel, Shaw, Capri, Amber B, Amber D, Melissa (the Kara lookalike), Kristi, Shawna, Jordan, Maya, and Celeste.

Everyone settled in for the evening to begin some of the dates the next day. Finch was doing a final sweep via video of the area before turning in himself. He barely caught the movement just out of camera range when he saw Melissa lurking outside Rachel's room. "Odd, I'll have to mention this to the ladies in the morning."

The next morning the envelope had arrived with instructions and invitations for a two on one date. Shawna and Melissa had been chosen to go on a wine tasting tour in Napa. While they were out Joss would check around in Melissa room for anything to tie her to Rachel. Melissa and Shawna had pulled out all the stops in the outfit department. Shawna wore an electric blue spandex mini, if that what you to call it, Joss thought, 5 inch matching stilettos and cleavage for days. Mellissa chose a hot pink number similar in style. Joss rolled her eyes and huffed "totally inappropriate for wine tasting" and made her way to the living room where the remaining ladies were gathered together. Rachel came to sit with Joss. "They really looked great, don't you think? She innocently asked, as Shaw joined them "What's your name Kid? Call me Sam and this is Joss."

Hi I'm Rachel." They sat together and got acquainted.

"That Rooney is one hot ticket I wonder if he's as good in bed as he looks" she glanced at Joss to see if she could get a rise out of her. "Ms. Shaw," Finch pleaded with her through her earwig "please do not antagonize the Detective." Just then Amber B and Amber D came over to where Joss, Shaw and Rachel were gathered and sat down.

"I just wanted to come over and say it was good to meet you since you'll be going home soon."

They all looked at the Amber's "What are you talking about?" Shaw answered her.

"Your friend here everyone knows the black girls usually go home the first or second rose ceremony." She purred.

What the hell was she trying to piss her off on purpose? Joss just looked at her and shook her head she recognized mean girl when she saw it, Rachel was astonished that someone would say such a thing. Shaw eyes narrowed and her voice got very low. "What are you talking about are you saying that my friend doesn't stand a chance here?" Joss could see where this was headed so she decided to deescalate the situation. "How about a game of pool, anyone?"

"Ms. Shaw please breathe you won't help the situation with any unnecessary violence."

"I'm just going to play a friendly game of pool Harold." Shaw commented innocently.

"That's what I'm worried about." Finch muttered.

The ladies gathered around the table and racked up the balls playing teams. I'll break Amber D volunteered she took her shot and managed to spread an array of balls across the table. Joss took a turn setting up a corner shot which she missed, then Rachel took a turn and made a side pocket shot. Then it was Shaw's turn she began to line up her shot when all of a sudden a ball went flying off the table and hit Amber D in the face sending her to the floor. "Ooops" was Shaw's only response as everyone scrambled to pick Amber up and get an icepack for her face.

"Ms. Shaw was it really necessary to break the woman's nose?" Finch asked massaging the bridge of his nose.

Somebody needed to teach her some manners Finch besides it's not broken she just won't be able to enter any beauty contest for a while." She answered with a self-satisfied smile.

Meanwhile John was having issues of his own, the two on one date wasn't any better. Every time he tried to have a conversation with Shawna, Melissa would come and interrupt them. He thought if he heard can I talk to him for a minute one more time he would lose it.

Shaw slipped out of the house to make her way to Finch's bungalow, she had to see Reese in action first hand. John couldn't have been more nonchalant. He could not manage being the center of attention he could take down a dozen US Marshalls, outsmart an FBI task force but this, he was completely out of his comfort zone.. Shawna pulled him aside to have some one on one time with him. He had a hard time staying focused on the conversation. "This Chardonnay is really good would like to try some as she poured him a glass, "um wines not really my thing" He answered quietly.

"Sooo what is your thing John?" Shawna leaned in seductively.

"Um, I like beer." he stammered

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but would you like to kiss me?" She asked coyly

"Would I like to kiss you?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Well umm?"

Shawna walked away exasperated. Melissa had equally disastrous results.

Back at the bungalow Fusco and Shaw watched the carnage live "Yikes, This guy used to be an international spy, I thought spies were supposed to be suave? Didn't he have to talk to women doing that?" Fusco asked

"Thank goodness Carter and Zoe talk to him or the guy would never have a conversation with any women." Shaw joked. Finch had to shake his head at the banter.

Joss made her way to Melissa's room she was furious and pleased with Shaw at the same time. She would have handled Amber herself but not in front of everyone. She brought herself out of her thoughts and used the key card scanner Shaw smuggled back to the house to gain access to Melissa's room, "I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary Finch. She didn't have a computer or cell phone that was limited use, the producers didn't want anyone spying on the competition. We'll keep an eye on her and Rachel and make sure their paths don't cross without one of us there."

The next morning John made his way to Chris Harris' office he had received a message the night before, when he entered Chris was in the the middle of a meeting with Finch posing as a network executive. "John come meet Harold Martin* executive in charge of ratings continuity. He was just letting me know about some issues we're having. Harold greeted John with a glint in his eye. "Mr. Rooney how are you enjoying your stint as the bachelor?"

"Just fine it's an interesting process to say the least."

"Well Mr. Rooney I'm here because I was emailed some video of your dates yesterday and needless to say they were found how I say this delicately lacking in sex appeal. We are concerned about the ratings, what I saw last night gave me pause. John knew Finch was messing with him and was absolutely enjoying himself.

"What Mr. Martin is trying to say is maybe a little more intimate contact with the ladies," Chris suggested. John's face was a blank mask. "Mr. Rooney this show is about relationships, passion and love connections, what I was seeing last night well, there was no connecting." Was John imagining it or were Finch's eyes sparkling? John smiled at Finch which made him very nervous a smiling John usually meant trouble.

A/N: I loved John's exchange with Wendy in Number Crunch so I added a touch on his date…LOL


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone Real Life has been extremely hectic for me and things are slowly returning to normal whatever that is. I do want to apologize to those who have taken the time to review and I was not able to respond in a timely manor I will be more diligent in the future. Anyway I do not own The Bachelor or POI the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

John the Bachelor Chapter 4

More sex appeal surly Finch wasn't serious. John stared out the window of the limo as he made his way back to his hotel suite, there was only one woman he was interested in showing any sex appeal with and that was Joss Carter. He was trying to reserve their date till after everything was settled with Rachel's number. He wanted to take his time with this opportunity to show her just how he felt and how she affected his life. In the meantime sex appeal or no, John needed to blow off some steam all the drama was starting to wear on him, and he knew just the thing. The next date would be with Rachel, Kristi with a K and Shaw, she was becoming more and more short tempered with the other women in the house and it was best to get her out just for a while so she wouldn't try to maim anyone else. It was agreed that Joss would stay behind again and keep an eye on Melissa, and try to gain access to her room to see if there was anything that would indicate any sort of relationship between her and Rachel.

"Finch it's a good idea for wonder boy to get G.I. Jane out of that house, I think she was starting to scare those other women. I'm surprised she let Amber walk away with just a busted nose." Fusco joked as he watched the incident on playback. "I certainly do not condone Miss Shaw's behavior Detective" Finch replied but inwardly he congratulated Shaw for shutting down the Ambers and defending Carter, not that she needed defending.

.

The ladies were to meet John at the location for the latest date and Shaw knew Reese well enough to know that this was not going to be some sappy hearts and flowers date, this was a day for adventure.

As the SUV they were riding in got underway Shaw glanced over at Kristi. "Aren't you vomit Kristi?" Shaw smirked,

"That was Christie with a C I'm Kristi with a K, I managed to stay under the radar." she smiled proudly.

Rachel frowned at her and Shaw rolled her eyes, shook her head and turned to look out the window. The SUV limo they were riding in came to a stop about an hour later by the side of a hill.

When they arrived at their destination John and Chris greeted them, "Ladies, as you can see we are standing on the side of a hill. for this date John has planned for you a tough mudder obstacle course and afterward riding ATV's on some back trails. When you get to the top you will find a trailer where you can change then you can begin the course. They all climbed the hill to the beginning of the course looking over the mud where the stations of swinging ropes, climbing walls, razor wire and various mud and water pits awaited. Rachel looked over the field and gasped "this could be fun." John and Shaw bumped fist without even looking at each other and went to gear up. "Wait" Kristi yelled what about me?"

"You're welcome to gear up and join us." John yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm not extremely athletic plus this is not exactly romantic," Kristi whined.

Shaw looked at Kristi and then John "Sorry dude I'm not dating her" she and Rachel went to change so they could start the course. John didn't want to be rude to Kristi but he was determined to catch up with them. John went to Kristi, "I thought you liked adventure Kristi at least that's what you told me." giving her his best smile.

"I do, but this so dirty and I got dressed especially for you." Kristi batted her eyes lashes at him.

John glanced at her outfit she really was dressed for an adventure but not the kind he was thinking, she left very little to the imagination on what her intentions where and what she had in mind, he tried to be patient,

"Tell you what I'll go do a lap on the course with Sameen and Rachel then we'll all hang out later" He started off after Shaw. Leaving Kristi speechless.

* * *

Joss sighed as she melted into her facial massage, she was really trying not to get used to this life of leisure. Soon she would have to return to the 20 hour work days, bad coffee and on the run hot dog and cheese burger dinners ….. Thank goodness all the women were getting prepped for the rose ceremony later that evening so she knew exactly where Melissa was and as soon as the wardrobe people where done with her, she would try to slip into Melissa's room.

* * *

Finch worked furiously at his bank of computers when he found something. "Interesting" he muttered to himself

"What is it glasses, you finally find a connection?" Fusco came to peer over Finches shoulder. Secretly Finch was tired of Fusco being under foot in so respects he was worse than Shaw.

"I believe I have Detective we must get word to Mr. Reese as soon as possible." Finch felt bad about the not so truthful information he had give Fusco.

Fusco stood at the entry way of the mansion and rang the doorbell, Joss just happened to be nearby to answer and opened the door Lionel's jaw dropped to see several women excitedly run towards the door anticipating a date invitation only to turn away disappointed when they found out he was there to talk to his boss. " Story of my life, he sighed, going for a new look Carter" he whispered as he looked at her wearing a tank top, shorts with curlers in her hair and those wraps between her toes protecting her pedicure.

"Mr. Rooney's not back yet your welcome to wait for him in the bar." Her glare stopped any jokes that were forming on his lips.

Joss lead Lionel to the bar which was right off the pool. He began greeting all the ladies with the biggest grin and his best "how you doin'" as some walked past him to get to the pool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John, Kristi and Sameen finally made it back from the date in one piece. Fusco had a clear line of sight to the front door he chuckled to himself because Lady Command actually looked happy.

Shaw turned to John, "hey Rooney you really know how to show a girl a good time." She hugged him and bounced up the stairs two at a time.

"Kristi I'm so sorry we didn't get to spend much time together. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings but he had to admit he had the best time today running that course and Shaw really had her game face on and Rachel really surprised him too. As he smiled at her he glanced up only to see Lionel in the bar flirting with some of the ladies.

Lionel saw the scowl on John's face, "sorry ladies duty calls."

"What are you doing here Lionel," John's voice was barely audible.

"Relax boss I came with some news from headquarters that couldn't wait. The big guy needed this relayed ASAP."

As they made their way out to the limo Lionel filled john in on the message Finch wanted relayed. The corners of John's mouth turned in a slight smile. "You really must've been getting under Finches skin to send you out with that lame Intel." Fusco scowled at John

"You spend that many hours cooped up with glasses and see how you get along.

"The man has a point" John knew where Fusco was coming from. Finch could spend hours in front of those computer screens and not even realize how much time has passed. He knew how bored one could get during the down time of a case and this case was getting to the team.

All the women had gathered in the entry way of the mansion to see John Rooney off till the rose ceremony later. Carter couldn't help herself with that blatant display of affection from Shaw.

Something I need to know about. Joss bumped Shaw's shoulder as they headed toward their rooms

"Naw, if I was interested I would have hit that a long time ago." That comment stopped Joss in her tracks as Shaw walked away with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John had finally made it to Finch's bungalow, following the latest rose ceremony. Where he sent home the Ambers, Fusco had filled him in on the confrontation with Joss.

"I don't know Finch maybe we should put Melissa and Rachel together and see what comes of it. I mean I'm running out of patience and women to date."

Mr. Reese I believe I have found a connection. Finch answered him extremely excited.


	5. Chapter 5

JOHN THE BACHELOR Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay updating this, this story has given me fits and if I keep changing it I'm not sure how it will turn out. We get down to the business of the number and the tone becomes very serious.

The team had tried to plan for every contingency. They would finally bring Rachel and Melissa together on a group date and Joss would join them. Finch still wasn't quite sure how they were connected and Joss's second search of Melissa's room had garnered the same results, there was nothing visible to link Rachel and Melissa together.

The rose ceremony for the evening was exactly as expected, full of dramatics. Kristi and Capri were sent home. Kristi wailed all the way to the limo. She wanted to know if she had done anything wrong on the group date, she wanted another chance and would try to love the things John loved. John tried to console her and assured her that it was for the best, he gave her a hug, kissed her on her cheek and helped her into the limo, he watched her as she hung out the sunroof crying and blowing him kisses. Capri was upset that she didn't get to spend any one on one time with John Rooney and assured him he had made a major mistake sending her home early. "Man I would have rocked your world and I still can." She proclaimed as she produced a business card from out of nowhere and slipped it into his jacket pocket, she growled and chomped her teeth at him as if to take a bite out of him and got into her limo.

John ran his hand over his face reassuring himself this would all be over soon. They would resolve the issue with the number, he would have his date with Joss and then they could all go home. He took a deep breath and entered the house with Chris Harris to bid the ladies good night.

* * *

Joss woke up with a start, her stomach was doing flips flops and her head was pounding. After John had bid everyone goodnight Shaw announced that she was bored and engaged everyone to play Truth or Dare but made it into a drinking game. She knew Shaw could hold her liquor but the amount was staggering. Joss hardly ever drank to excess, there had been occasions when she was younger but that was years ago and now she was paying the price for over indulging. They were the only two left standing after all the freaky stuff that took place, Joss was no fool she always chose truth, she knew alcohol made you do stuff you regretted in the morning, she managed to get off easy whenever she was asked to reveal a truth and she really dodged a bullet that Shaw never got a chance to engage her in any dares. Most of the time she refused full disclosure when she was asked to reveal a truth so she drank a shot instead. Now she was suffering the consequences. All the other girls where passed out somewhere, hopefully in their rooms.

She stumbled out of bed and headed to the kitchen to find something to help soak up the excess alcohol in her system. As she made her way down the hallway she thought she heard a noise coming from Melissa's room, then she definitely heard a thud, she immediately sobered up and opened the door surprised it wasn't locked. Joss was totally shocked to find Rachel with a lamp cord wrapped around Melissa's neck, Joss was barely aware that Shaw showed up, Finch must have alerted her, it didn't matter because she was fully focused on the situation in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Rachel directed the questions to Joss.

"I'm a concerned third party," as Joss continued to access the scene.

"What do you want, this is between me and my friend Melissa here, As she tightened the cord. Shaw leveled her Sig at Rachel. "Look let's all calm down I don't want to shoot you kid, but you need to let her go." Joss put her hand on the gun to lower it and looked at Shaw, "no one is getting shot tonight." Joss spoke hoping she was assuring Rachel. Finch chose that moment to engage Shaw in conversation.

"You don't say Finch your timing is impeccable," Shaw answered sarcastically.

"Yes Finch we're trying"… Shaw answered exasperated. "Let's not engage the guy's just yet, I think we can handle it."

"Detective, what do you need me to do?" Joss tried not respond as Finch spoke through the earwig she forgot she had in her ear.

"This has nothing to do with you and who is she talking to" Rachel motioned toward Shaw as she wrapped the cord tighter around Melissa's neck. Joss needed it quiet there was too much going on and she needed to deescalate this situation.

"Look I would really like to get you out of here in one piece I can hold back my friend here for so long, she really has no problem shooting you, as a matter of fact the person she's talking to is trying to talk her out of it as we speak." Joss tossed Shaw a glance trying to get her to put her gun away completely.

"This bitch killed my brother and I'm here to repay the favor." Rachel hissed as she pulled the cord even tighter around Melissa's neck. Melissa was starting to turn blue.

"Are you sure that's what happened, do you know if that's true?" Joss took a step toward the bed. She was trying to create a distraction for either her or Shaw to end this.

Finch began to give Joss some information he discovered concerning the connection between Rachel and Melissa.

"Do you think Connor would want you to do this?" Joss asked in quiet compassion of Rachel, she gasped hearing Joss mention her brother's name.

"She's responsible for him dying."

"No Rachel, he was trying to help her, he saved her life." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Joss as she continued with the information Finch was telling her.

"He died a hero."

You don't know what you're talking about.

"It's true," Melissa managed to croak out, "he died trying to save me."

Rachel couldn't believe it. She loosened the cord a little trying to understand what they were telling her, not sure what to believe.

"All right ladies, gents show's over." Shaw escorted the small group of ladies, producers and the cameraman that had gathered in the room during the commotion. When they were alone Melissa proceeded to tell Rachel what happened to her brother. Shaw checked her over her shoulder before leaving to make sure the situation was under Joss' control.

Melissa sat up rubbing her neck. "If your brother had not been there that night I would be dead," she stared into space a look of anguish on her face. "I'm so ashamed and embarrassed, I thought it could never happen to me. I was in an abusive relationship with this guy named Bryan. We were high school sweethearts. The abuse started off with small things, he would yell at me over nothing, call me names, and push me, things like that. I didn't want to tell my parents, they didn't like him when they met him. I believed telling them would have made matters worse.

It's when we started college the abuse got worse. He would accuse me of having affairs with classmates and professors. He would slap me, kick me, and punch me in places where my clothes covered the bruises. This one night it got really bad, he got mad and started to choke me, all because I asked when he would be home from work. He got so angry, he almost killed me," Melissa tried not to sob. "That's when I pressed charges and he went to jail for what I thought was three to five years. He was released after 18 months for good behavior. In the meantime, I had moved, changed my name and transferred to another school. My life started to feel normal again, that's when I met Connor he took pity on me and was determined to become my friend and more." A hint of a smile passed over her face at the memory. He was so kind and patient. He managed to pull down the emotional walls I had around my heart. I started to fall for him.

"I was never informed Bryan was released early. Needless to say the old boyfriend came looking for me and found me, he was determined to finish what he started. He was convinced I ruined his life, so he waited for me outside my apartment one night after class. Connor and I went out to dinner, It was such a wonderful night we were getting closer and we decided to take our relationship to the next level. When we got back to my apartment Connor kissed me before we went inside the building, we were caught up in the moment and that when Bryan took advantage, he came out of nowhere and knocked out Connor and began to beat me, I begged and pleaded with him to stop to leave before things really got out of hand but he wouldn't listen. It seemed the more I begged the more he hit me, that's when Connor came to jumped Bryan and tried to stop him, Melissa eyes filled with tears. Connor tried to stop him, her voice almost a whisper and that's when Bryan stabbed him. Melissa began to sob "I'm so sorry, Connor fought with him till he couldn't, one of the neighbors must have called the police. It was only the sirens that chased Bryan away. Connor didn't make it to the hospital." Melissa broke down into sobs as she finished.

Rachel fully released the cord and fell back astonished by the story. It sounded so like Connor to help like that. Rachel huffed as she fought back tears, because she would tease him and call him 'The Knight in Shining Armor.' Melissa continued to sob. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Joss backed toward the door and whispered. "Did you get that Finch?"

* * *

A/N: In no way do I take domestic violence lightly, and if I offended anyone. I am truly sorry. If you know someone who suffers from Domestic Violence the number for the Domestic Violence Hotline is 1-800-799-SAFE (7233).


	6. Chapter 6

John the Bachelor Chapter 6

Shaw made her way to Joss' room. Joss was sprawled out on her bed freaking out over her pending date with Reese. Shaw joined her resting against the headboard. "Can you believe Rachel and Melissa? Who would have thought the kid would be the perpetrator? My money was on Melissa, just goes to show you can't judge a book, Huh Carter?" Joss had her arm covering her face, she didn't respond to Shaw. "What are you so worried about after last night you and Reese don't have to work so hard to make this snooze fest interesting."

Joss took her arm from over her face and raised up to look at Shaw. "What do you mean?"

"With all the serious over the top drama you and Reese don't have to do any serious making out to make this thing go from pg-13 to R," Shaw chuckled, you can continue to have all the eye sex you want and you two can keep everything G rated as usual."

"John doesn't like me that way we really are just friends" Joss said, but not with much conviction.

"Look Carter I don't know what you see in the guy he's a walking emotional basket case but you're good for him, he's different when you're around, he's impossible when you're not, the guy really likes you, so I think you should loosen up stop living in denial and the two of you start propagating like bunnies."

Joss raised an eyebrow at her. "Propagating?"

"Giving you the G rated version of fu"…. Shaw smirked.

"Alright, alright I get It." cutting her off, "I'll just relax and enjoy this date with John." And if I get a chance, _propagate his brains out she smiled to herself._

* * *

It was the day of the date. John was determined to make this a perfect time for Joss, because of all her help with the number, he wanted to keep it low key, but very romantic. He wanted to knock her socks off and hopefully more.

After Joss received the invitation she picked up her outfits from wardrobe for each portion of the date that John had planned. In his invite he said to be road ready they had her wear some hiking boots with a pair of black jeans and white tank top with a cropped leather jacket, she knew the following portion they would be swimming so she wore her swimsuit underneath her clothes. John had pulled up outside on a black Ducati normally he would have gone to the door to get her but he blew the horn to surprise her. He was sitting on the bike with the biggest smile she had ever seen, holding out a helmet for her.

"Milady your carriage awaits." He smiled as she walked over taking john and the bike in, and what she saw took her breath away. He looked extremely sexy in his black jeans and t-shirt covered with a black leather jacket. John placed the helmet on her head and everything around them began to fade away as she focused on the look in his eyes. He dropped the visor to test the headset in the helmet. "Can you hear me Joss?"

She smirked and quirked her eyebrow at him, he knew even though he couldn't see her face. "Yes John, loud and clear." The thought of being on a motorcycle holding on to John made her shiver just a little.

She thanked him and mounted the back of the bike.

"Hold on tight" as he began their journey to the California highway, Joss was holding on for dear life but as she began to relax she marveled at the scenery, it was extremely beautiful and when they reached their destination it was a private dock area. She was totally exhilarated "Oh My God That was fantastic we have to do that again!" Joss was beside herself as she jumped off the back. John raised his eyebrows not expecting her reaction.

They took off to Private Island off the coast California on a small yacht. When they were out on the water Joss decided to take Shaw's advice and loosen up, she began to strip off her clothes to reveal the tiniest bikini* John had ever seen. He was very thankful he was wearing sunglasses to block the glare of sun on the water, and hide his reaction to said barely there bikini when she stood up after undressing, he jumped in the water fully clothed to cool off and hide his body's reaction. Joss squealed at John's sudden action, she stood on deck and laughed as he surfaced he coaxed her to jump in and she did. When they came back on deck they shared some champagne and fruit they laughed and talked. They were totally oblivious to everything and everyone else around them as sexual tension began to envelope them.

When they landed on the island there was a private cabana where they changed clothes for a sunset dinner by the ocean. There was a lavender dress that matched to color of the shirt that John was wearing the first time they sat down face to face, when she came out to meet John she was stunned could this man be even sexier than he was early? Wearing a slim fit lavender shirt that matched her dress and gun metal gray slacks she had to smile when she noticed his cow lick was in full force and it seemed no matter how much hair gel he used his hair would not lay flat. John was speechless when he saw Joss the dress fit her like a glove and the color was very alluring on her, he held out his arm to escort her to the table set up on the beach.

* * *

Shaw, Fusco and Finch tuned in to watch this portion of their friends date.

"What's with the lavender shirt? Shaw asked. Fusco shushed her.

"Joss you look amazing." John complimented her.

"Is she blushing? Look my partner is acting like a girl and blushing never thought I'd see that." Shaw shushed Fusco.

"Oh my God are they having eye sex." Shaw leaned into the monitor.

Fusco and Finch turned and stared at her.

"What? He's looking at her like he wants to fu…I mean make love to her," Shaw made air quotes.

"Detective, Ms. Shaw I'm not quite comfortable with you being spectators to our friends date and I'm sure they would not be comfortable being so exposed." Finch said, trying to deter the two voyeurs.

"Come on glasses me and lady insane are just testing a theory about our friends here." Fusco chimed in.

"Nice Shirt." Joss flashed John a shy smile her mind going back to that first face to face at Lyric Diner.

"I thought you would appreciate the color." He said with a gleam in his eye.

They enjoyed a delicious dinner and continued to enjoy each other's company under the stars when Chris Harris made and appearance.

"Jocelyn, John wanted to make tonight a special night for you, he arranged a concert with our special guest John Legend."

As the first strains of guitar began to play, *Ahhhh

_You fix your make up just so….guess you don't know you're beautiful…try on every dress you own….._

Joss was overwhelmed she was on a private island having a quiet dinner by the ocean with a very handsome and dashing John Reese being serenaded by John Legend, she got out of her chair and made her way to the stage where Mr. Legend was singing she began taking in the music.

_You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago…..if your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll be the one to let your knowww….._

John moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to sway to the music.

_Out of all of the girls you're my one and only girl….aint nobody in the world tonight…..all of the stars you make them shine like they were ours….._

Joss gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as she took in the words of the song John was letting her know just how he felt about her, she turned and faced him as he looked down into her eyes, the atmosphere was entirely intoxicating as Joss laid her head on his chest and continued to move to the music.

_Aint nobody in the world but you and I tonight…. you and I…you and I ….aint nobody in the world but you…you stop the room when you walk in…..the spotlight's on everybody staring…tell all of these boys they're wasting their time …..stop standing in line cause you're all mine…..and this evening I won't let the feeling die ….I never want leave your side…._

There truly wasn't anything else that existed for John and Joss the sexual tension charged the air, the song made tears well in her eyes, she had no idea the depth of John's feelings for her. She pulled away from him to look in his eyes.

_Out of all of the girls you're my one and only girl aint nobody in the world tonight…..all of the stars you make them shine like they were ours….aint nobody in the world but _

"Oh my God! Oh my God! On my God!" Shaw screamed punching Fusco's arm, "Look at them they are actually going to make out!"

"It don't mean nothing they're playing it up for the cameras." Fusco groused.

"Seriously are we looking at the same monitor? He's going to kiss her." Shaw was beside herself.

_You keep wonderin if you're what I wanted you don't even have to try…_

Enough was enough he had to take the risk and kiss Carter he stepped back and caressed her face and leaned in….

"Oh my God this is it!" …. Suddenly the monitor went black "What the fu….FINCH!"

Fusco and Shaw screamed at the bespectacled man "I'm sure our friends would not appreciate us witnessing such an intimate moment in their relationship. They both held their heads down in shame.

"I may have lost some big bucks because of this. Fusco mumbled.

When his lips touched hers Joss began to see stars, flashes of light and she even heard an explosion. Her eyes fluttered open to find there were actual fireworks going off. John's blue eyes flashed," that's exactly how I thought it would feel kissing you, fireworks." He whispered in her ear. He took her hand and they went on a moonlight stroll down the beach out of camera range.

* * *

Shaw and Fusco were pretty upset that their wager was not settled. "They kissed Fusco I know they did, friends my ass I know what I saw."

"We'll never know and they'll never tell us and glasses cut us off before we got to confirm."

"Damn, they were pretty hot weren't they?" she bumped his arm with her shoulder.

"Yeah you see how he looked at her..." Fusco stopped in his tracks, Shaw turned and looked at him. "What are you….?" Before she could get the next words out he grabbed her and kissed her deep and hard tongues battling for domination, till they had to come up for air.

"Damn Fusco," Shaw sighed as she grabbed his shirt pulled him back and kissed him again. Fusco picked her up threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to his room in the bungalow.

With the taping of the show over, Melissa safely recovering from her ordeal, Rachel returned home, Melissa refused to press charges.

John and Finch headed back to New York via private jet. "Got an interesting call this morning Finch seems all the footage from this season of The Bachelor has disappeared, seems the production computers were hacked and all video was deleted. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Have you talked to Detective Carter since she's been back home Mr. Reese?" Finch ignored John's question and totally changed the subject.

"No, I thought I would let her get settled first, then talk to her."

"I was thinking of doing something special for her since she helped us with this number it was above and beyond the call of duty"...Finch smiled.

"Come on Finch surly you're not saying its hard spending time with me are you? By the way have you talked to Fusco or Shaw, I've been trying to contact them for two days and their calls go straight to voice mail."

"Oh! Yes! about that Mr. Reese," Finch grimaced at what he had to share.

* * *

A/N: Well it's almost the end I hope you enjoyed this and had as much fun reading as I did writing.

* The bikini was the Instagram photo Taraji posted a few months ago it was stripped and tiny.

**The song You and I by John Legend when I first heard this song it made me think of John and Joss.


End file.
